hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Silence - Series One
Series one of drama thriller show The Silence. The Silence Character List It is followed by The Silence - Series Two. Plot Nancy has always suffered from terrible nightmares every night. In the nightmares, she sees through the eyes of a child and each time the nightmares follow the same pattern of life in a small, strange village. At the end of every dream, the little girl is rushed out of her house by her mother as she tells her each time "They are coming Nancy. Quick, Nancy". Before the nightmares can go any further, Nancy always wakes up. At first she believes that the nightmares are nothing to be worried about when her parents tell her that they have had similiar dreams too. When visiting them at their home one day, she talks about her dreams to them again and they get angry with her for constantly speaking about the dreams. They tell her that it's ridiculous and of course they never had such dreams. Nancy leaves the house, angered by the way they spoke to her. The following day, Nancy goes to the train station to welcome home Lily, her best friend that has been visiting her grandparents. When she arrives, she has a flashback similiar to her dreams. This time she again sees through the childs eyes, the train station is busy and panicked, and two people come in and begin shooting at the families. The child runs into the bathrooms and slams the door shut. Struggling to breath and hearing gunshots and screams, Nancy comes around from the vision when Lily shouts to her. She later tells Lily about the daydream and says that it's the first time that she has experienced it when awake. Other characters are soon introduced in the show. Thomas is Lilys boyfriend and also a friend of Nancy, and one of the few people to know about her strange dreams. Poppy is Nancys other friend who is also aware of the dreams. Officer Jones is the towns police officer in charge and likes the group of youngsters, often giving them a nod as he drives past. Eliza is Thomas's younger sister who often comes out to eat with the group or generally hangs about with them. Nancy is close to her mother but early in the series, her dad leaves to work away. Nancy soon loses her job and begins looking for a new one. Eventually finding what seems to be a good job, she starts at her new workplace. As she sits at her desk, her boss asks if she wants a coffee. She agrees and the boss instructs her assistant to get Nancy a coffee. When the assistant comes to give Nancy the coffee, she hands it to her and tells her "here you go". When Nancy looks up to smile and thank her, the assistant drops the coffee on Nancy and looks panic stricken. She rushes away from Nancy. At the end ofher day, Nancy meets the assistant in the bathrooms. She asks her what is wrong and the girl introduces herself as Callie, and tells her that she isn't sure. Nancy is confused and slightly annoyed by the way that the girl is acting, but decides that she should remain calm and try to work out what her problem is. Callie swears to Nancy that she really doesn't know, but felt terrified when she saw her. Nancy asks if it was her face that scared her and Callie laughs, but Nancy had been asking a serious question. After several strange encounters with Callie, they begin to have an awkward friendship and get on well. Callie comes to Nancys house one night for a glass of wine and brings chocolate to enjoy the night. While they are drinking the wine, Callie shuts her eyes and begins holding her head as though she is in pain. Nancy tries to get a reply from Callie and begins shaking her, but Callie collapses to the floor and begins rambling about getting away. Nancy ends up having another flashback, and is back to seeing through a childs eyes again. Running through crowds at the strange village, she realises that her mum is missing. She soon hears another child and somehow recognising it as Callie, running about shouting for her mum and pulling her younger brother along behind her. Callie keeps repeating that they must get away. Eventually, Nancy bangs into Callie in the vision, and it ends. Nancy comes around but Callie hasn't yet. When she finally does, they discuss what has happened, and discover that both of them have similiar visions about a strange town. They realise that the clothes in the visions and dreams are clearly from some time ago. Nancy decides that she has to ask her parents more about the dreams but Callie says that her parents both died in a car crash, so she can't. Nancy goes to ask her mother and finds her door lying open. Asking who is there, she goes in and finds Thomas standing above her mothers body. With his hands covered in blood, Nancy is shocked and rushes over. She realises that her mum is definitely dead. Thomas begins begging Nancy to believe that he had nothing to do with it and just came to talk to her but found her mum instead, but Nancy smacks him hard. Thomas tries to run out but Nancy throws herself at him and takes him down, pinning him long enough to phone the police. He is soon arrested when evidence shows that he seemed to be the murderer. Lily is shocked to hear what has happened with Thomas, but doesn't give up on her friendship with Nancy, saying that it is too strong to be broken by such a tragic thing. Nancy feels uneasy spending time with Lily but realises that she needs her friends around her. One night, Nancy and Callie are spending time together again, and Nancy comes up with the video to search her name online. As she types it in, she is given a link to an archieve news article from sixty years before. The article describes a tradgedy that happened in a small town those years ago. It says that it was attacked by a group of people who wanted to rid the town of certain people, people that they believed were evil for some reason. In the list of victims, Nancy and Callie both find their names as they are described as "two of the youngest victims". They are shocked by the discovery and don't know how to respond to it. Nancy decides to talk to Lily about what she has found but doesn't feel ready to tell their other friends. When Lily looks at the article, she suggests that it may be a mistake as there's no pictures of the victims, but Nancy reminds her of her dreams and the fact Callie's name is also there. Lily shakes her head in disbelief and doesn't know how to respond to what Nancy has found. When walking home the next night, Nancy feels that she is being watched by someone. Knowing that asking "Who's there?" is often not the best thing to do, she pretends that she is hiding a knife in her pocket, even though she isn't. She then hears a mans voice say "She looks like one of them". In another flashback, she is seeing through the child Nancys eyes, and hears her mum speaking to a man. The man says that her daughter "looks like one of them". Nancys mother argues back that she isn't and rages at the man, throwing him out and slamming the door, then coming up and hugging Nancy and saying that she will protect her. In the present time, Nancy hears someone step on a twig and then hears what sounds like a gun being loaded. She shouts that she won't become their victim and starts running. As she runs, a police car hits her down. Officer Jones gets out and checks that she is okay. She has an injured, full of blood mouth, and struggles to say that there is someone with a gun. Choking on her own blood, Officer Jones helps her up. Nancy then has another flashback to running around a corner and seeing someone standing with a gun. In present time, she hears a gunshot, and thinks that she has been shot. She then realises that Officer Jones was accidently shot instead. The following episode shows the group of friends going to Officer Jones funeral. Lily goes to get drinks from the back room and while she does, she hears someone say her name. Turning around she smiles and puts out her hand for a introduction handshake. The person grabs her hand, pulls her closer, and stabs her. Lily begins coughing and falls down, dying almost instantly. Poppy comes to see where she has gone and screams as she finds her. Nancy comes to see what has happened and instantly feels overwhelmed with guilt, but doesn't know why.